I Need You
by Aori Rihito
Summary: "Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Jangan sampai kulaporkan pada Itachi-nii!" / "Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku lagi.." / "Besamme Mucho." / Bad at summary! Just read it, RnR! :D


**I Need You**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
>I Need You belongs to Kazuki Namikaze<br>Main Character : Sasuke U. & Sakura H. in focus  
>Genre : Romance &amp; HurtComfort, a little Humor I think  
>A Teen Fanfic<p>

A/N : Kazuki kembali dengan fic baru, tapi dengan pair SasuSaku. Bukan MinaKushi maupun NaruHina. Hurt/Comfort pertama murni dari Kazu, tapi bukan Romance pertama. Semua fic Kazu Romance, kecuali 'Found His Last Family' (itupun slight Romance) dan 'Were Friend, Forever' yang belum Kazuki publish. Akan segera di-publish, warning : My First Crossover Fanfiction. Naruto & Shugo Chara. Character-nya Hinata H. dan Amu H. Family/Friendship. Itu crossover yang pertama Kazu bikin, tapi 'We Can't Be One', Naruto & Death Note, Light Y. & Hinata H. publish duluan.

Nah, I Need You ini Kazu buat untuk melampiaskan rasa sedih Kazu. Tou-san dan Kaa-san, bahkan Hinamori, Arisa, dan juga Meira, mereka membuat Kazu menangis. Melarang apapun, tidak mengabulkan satupun permintaan yang PALING MASUK AKAL dari Kazu, bahkan.. Melupakan ulang tahun Kazu. Apa benar mereka menyayangi Kazu? Memang.. Hanya neechan lah yang menyayangi Kazu.. Ah, maaf, Kazu jadi terbawa perasaan begini. Enjoy this fic, happy ending. Review sangat Kazu butuhkan.

Satu lagi, disini ada sharingan. Tapi fungsinya ada yang ditambah. Selain sharingan, Minato Namikaze juga bisa semacam shunsin no jutsu dan juga berdiri/berjalan di dinding/pohon. Lalu, semua Uchiha juga bisa shunshin no jutsu dan sharingan.

Gadis itu menghela nafas sedih. Seseorang yang sudah janjian dengannya belum datang sama sekali. Bukan janjian, tapi janji yang dibuat gadis itu secara sepihak. Hanya mengatakan 'Temui aku di Ouzo Café pukul 18.00.' di telepon dan mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

Gadis itu sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih bagaikan susu, wajahnya manis bagaikan malaikat. Semua orang menyukainya, dan terbentuklah sebuah Fans Club berisikan lelaki yang tergila-gila padanya.

Rambutnya unik dan istimewa. Tergerai panjang sepinggang dan dihiasi bando berwarna merah. Lembut, rapi, dan juga harum, gadis itu selalu merawat rambutnya. Dengan sebuah shampo yang wanginya seperti namanya. Rambutnya bisa membuat orang-orang terpana, dan yang terpenting, ia memanjangkan rambutnya demi orang yang akan ditemuinya.

Ah, aku lupa memberi tahumu warna rambut gadis itu ya? Pink. Soft pink. Unik kan?

Tak lupa sepasang bola mata yang indah dan dapat memikat lawan jenisnya. Warnanya teduh dan menentramkan. Tetapi di kala ia sedih, cahaya matanya meredup, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya ingin menghiburnya. Mereka pasti merindukan warna cerah di kedua matanya. Emerald. Hijau bening. Sangat indah dan menentramkan.

Nama gadis itu Sakura Haruno. Sifatnya sangat ramah dan lembut. Senyumannya sangat indah, dan senyumannya selalu menambah kesan manis di wajahnya.

Sayangnya, sekarang matanya meredup. Kalian pasti mengerti kenapa, bukan? Aku sudah mengatakannya. Ya, ia sedih. Kini, entah kemana perginya senyuman manis yang biasanya terpoles dengan indahnya.

"Sudah 2 jam.." lirihnya.

"Sudah 2 jam dan kau tidak datang.. _I think it's clear now.._" lirihnya lagi.

Plok! "Sakura-chan? Kenapa belum pulang? Sudah jam 8 malam, lho." Sakura menoleh kebelakangnya dan tersenyum paksa.

"Yah, kurasa aku akan segera pulang. Mana bill-nya, Naruto?" kata Sakura kepada sahabatnya itu yang selalu membantu di café ini. Tentu saja karena ibunya adalah pemilik Ouzo Café.

Namanya Naruto Namikaze. Matanya sebiru safir dan kulitnya tan, kecoklatan. Anak dari Minato Namikaze, seorang kepala sekolah High School terkenal sedunia dan Kushina Uzumaki, yang merupakan pemilik café paling terkenal dan terlaris di Konoha dan seluruh dunia, café itu.

Naruto nyengir. "Hehe! Tunggu sebentar, kuminta ke Kaa-san!"

Dalam hati, Naruto membatin, 'Kenapa senyumannya terpaksa?'

"Ini dia, Sakura-chan!" Naruto menyerahkan kertas berisi tagihan. Sakura tersenyum dan memberikan uang yang lebih banyak 800 yen.

"Ambil saja kembalinya, Naruto." ujar Sakura.

"Tapi, inikan kebanyakan?" tanya Naruto ragu dengan wajah sok imut, _fox eyes no jutsu_, bukan _puppy eyes no jutsu_. Sakura tertawa.

"Sudahlah, ambil saja! Itu untukmu atas pelayanan yang sempurna! Jaa, sampai jumpa besok, Naruto!" seru Sakura yang sudah di luar. Ia berlari tadi.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia berhasil. Sedari tadi, Naruto memperhatikan kalau Sakura sedang sedih. Naruto berusaha membuat cinta pertamanya itu tertawa. Yah, ia gagal mendapatkan Sakura. Tapi sebagai gantinya ia mendapat gadis yang benar-benar mencintainya, Hinata Hyuuga.

Terdengar bel khas Ouita (Baca : Ow-wi-ta) International High School, sekolah terkenal yang hanya bisa dimasuki murid berprestasi tinggi dan kaya. Belnya sangat khas, dan juga para murid menyukainya. Bel OIHS selalu menggunakan lagu yang _soft_ atau _mellow_. Terkadang, diselingi sedikit _Rock n' Roll_. Tiap minggu bel berubah. Tapi dalam sebulan band-nya sama.

Contohnya, minggu pertama memakai lagu _21 Guns_ karya Green Day, minggu kedua memakai _Viva La Gloria_ karya Green Day, minggu ketiga _Viva La Gloria (Little Girl)_ karya Green Day, dan yang terakhir _Wake Me Up When September Ends_ karya Green Day. Bulan depan, _Bohemian Rhapsody_ karya Queen dan seterusnya. Terkesan unik bukan?

"_Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost. It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over.._" Banyak murid menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya, kepala sekolah OIHS yaitu Minato Namikaze mau memakai lagu band Avenged Sevenfold!

"Hah? Tumben Tou-san mau pakai lagu Avenged! Memang lebih lembut dibanding _Beast and the Harlot_ sih, inikan _Seize The Day_." gumam Naruto.

Para murid segera menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. OIHS terbagi menjadi Tab. VII (setara dengan kelas VII), Tab. VIII, Tab. IX, Tab. X, Tab. XI, dan juga Tab. XII. Satu lagi bernama kelas pengawas.

Murid yang sudah lulus, tapi mencari kerja sampingan bekerja di kelas pengawas. Tugasnya mengawasi kelas bagiannya dan melaporkan pelanggaran pada kepala sekolah.

Masing-masing tingkatan memiliki 5 kelas, A, B, C, D, dan yang terakhir Super Elite. Urutan dari yang terbawah tentu saja D, C, B, A, dan yang tertinggi Super Elite. Naruto masuk ke kelasnya, Tab. XII-A.

(Ini Tab. XII - Super Elite)

"Tachiagare! Aisatsu sensei!" (_Stand up! Greet the teacher!_) seru ketua kelas mereka, Neji Hyuuga, kakak sepupu dari Hinata yang ada di kelas XI-A. Serentak para murid berdiri.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei. Dono yō nidesuka?" (_Good morning, teacher. How are you?_) sapa seluruh murid.

"Amari ni mo ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san. Watashi wa daijōbu sda yo, arigatou gozaimasu." (_Good morning too, everyone. I'm fine, thank you._) balas sang guru yang bernama Anko Mitarashi. Anko melambaikan tangannya, dan para murid kembali duduk.

"_Listen and pay attention to me, everyone. Today our class has a new student, and his sex is male._" kata Anko. Para murid mulai berbisik-bisik, terutama yang perempuan. Kecuali Sakura. Seperti 'Ganteng ga ya?' atau 'Pintar atau kaya?' atau 'Sudah punya pacar belum?' bahkan 'Masih perjaka ga ya?'.

"_Keep quiet!_" seru Anko. Mereka semua mulai diam.

"_Uchiha-san, you can come here now._" Para murid membelalak. Uchiha adalah klan yang sangat kaya, dipenuhi orang-orang jenius dan berwajah diatas rata-rata, juga menjunjung tinggi hukum dan keadilan. Rata-rata, karena dingin Uchiha tidak punya pacar, bahkan yang lelaki (kebanyakan) tidak peduli pada perempuan. Biasanya, mereka jatuh cinta di umur 16-17 tahun. Entah bagaimana dengan Uchiha yang ini. Yang pasti, sampai saat ini Uchiha yang ini belum punya kekasih.

Pertanyaan mereka terjawab bukan? Ia tampan, pintar dan kaya, belum punya pacar, dan tentu saja masih perjaka!

'Jangan-jangan.. Uchiha Obito?' batin para perempuan, sekali lagi kecuali Sakura. Ia masih sedih memikirkan orang yang kemarin tidak datang. Obito adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang memiliki wajah imut. Umurnya baru 17 tahun, kelas XII. Murid baru itu masuk, dan seluruh kelas (minus Sakura) menahan nafas.

Dia.. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha paling tampan, paling dingin, dan paling keren dari seluruh generasi Uchiha, adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan pewaris utama perusahaan Uchiha dan berada di kelas pengawas Tab. XII - Super Elite.

Hening.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga!

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-SAMAAAAA!" seru para gadis, minus Sakura. Sakura tersentak mendengar teriakan teman-temannya yang menyadarkannya dari alam lamunannya. Matanya mengarah ke depan. 'Sasuke-kun? Kenapa dia bisa pindah kesini?' batin Sakura bingung.

Sasuke memasang wajah stoic. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Uchiha-san, jikko shōkai." (_Uchiha-san, perkenalkan dirimu._) perintah Anko.

"Watashi no namae wa Sasuke Uchiha desu. Yoroshiku onegaimasu." (_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you._) kata Sasuke dingin.

"Maikeru no towari suwatte.." (_You sit with.._) Anko tampak bingung mencari tempat duduk untuk Sasuke. Gadis yang duduk sendiri langsung memasang wajah sok imut. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Sakura Haruno desu!" lanjut Anko. Sakura sedikit kaget saat Anko menyuruh Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Haruno, angkat tanganmu."

Sasuke menyela, "Tidak perlu, sensei. Saya sudah hafal wajah dan nama anak kelas ini." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah.. Duduklah, Uchiha-san." Sasuke langsung menuju Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau pindah kesini?" bisik Sakura.

"Tou-san yang menyuruhku, untuk menghindari fans. Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura-chan." balas Sasuke, berbisik juga. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sahabat semasa kecil, tapi sudah beberapa tahun ini mereka _lost_ _contact_.

(3 jam kemudian..)

"_Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost. It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over.._" Sakura yang tadinya sudah senang karena bisa bertemu Sasuke, kembali gelisah.

Ia akan menemui orang yang kemarin tidak datang, yaitu kekasihnya sekarang.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei!"

"Douitashimashite, minna-san!"

Murid berhamburan keluar. Tapi, para perempuan mengerubuni Sasuke yang masih bersama Sakura. "Hei! Haruno! Jangan disitu dong!" Seorang gadis –yang asalnya dari kelas Tab. XII-D tapi nyelonong masuk Tab. XII - Super Elite– mendorong Sakura agar ia bisa duduk disamping Sasuke. Sakura terjatuh.

"Uukh!" ringis Sakura.

Sebelum gadis itu sempat duduk disamping Sasuke, Sasuke sudah berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. Gadis itu merinding melihat tatapan membunuh yang terlihat dari mata onyx Sasuke. Sakura menyadari sesuatu dan langsung berdiri. "Jangan pakai 'itu', Sasuke-kun!" larang Sakura.

Sasuke akan memakai teknik rahasia klan Uchiha, sharingan. Hanya Uchiha, Namikaze, Takano-Rin Haruno (ortu Sakura) dan Sakura yang mengetahui tentang sharingan. Naruto juga sahabat lama Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Jangan sampai kulaporkan pada Itachi-nii!"

Para perempuan menatap mereka berdua kaget. Baru kenal, tapi sudah memanggil dengan suffix 'kun' dan 'chan'! Apalagi, Sakura memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'niisan'! Belum tahu sih, kalau Sakura itu BFF'nya Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama.." Perempuan disitu udah mau nangis ngelihat pertengkaran Sakura dan Sasuke yang layaknya sepasang kekasih, suami-istri malah.

"Sasuke-kun, aku pergi dulu. Ada yang ingin kutemui." kata Sakura dengan nada sedih. Ia langsung beranjak dari sana.

"_Wait for me, Sakura-chan!_" Sasuke mengejar Sakura, meninggalkan fans-nya yang nangis bombay.

Belum sempat Sasuke menemukan Sakura, ada yang memukul bahunya dari belakang sambil berteriak, "TEMEEEEE!" Sasuke langsung kembali stoic.

"Apa maumu, dobe?" tanya Sasuke sarkastis.

"Wuaaaa! Udah lama ga ketemu ya, temeeee!" seru Naruto sambil mau memeluk Sasuke a.k.a sahabatnya juga selain Sakura. Tapi, Sasuke menghindar dan yang dipeluk Naruto adalah..

"HINATA-CHAAAN! KEBETULAN KITA KETEMU DISINI!"

"Na-Naruto-kun.."

BRUKK! "Lho? Kok pingsan?"

Tok tok tok..

Sakura mengetuk pintu kelas pengawas Tab. XII-A, kelas kekasihnya.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! Mau ketemu si merah ya?" tanya Itachi yang kebetulan lagi di pengawas Tab. XII-A. Sakura tersenyum paksa dan mengangguk pelan.

"Oh iya, sudah ketemu otouto? Tadi dia masuk kelas yang sama denganmu, kan? Aku mau ketemu ah~" Sakura tersenyum geli.

"I-iya, Itachi-nii. Tapi Sasuke-kun keburu dikerumunin fans barunya." Itachi tertawa geli.

Itachi Uchiha, pewaris utama Uchiha Corp. Berbeda dengan keturunan Uchiha lainnya, Itachi ramah dan humoris. Sering tersenyum dan tertawa. Dugaan terbesar, ini turunan dari ibunya. Ibu Itachi dan Sasuke, yaitu Mikoto Uchiha sangat ramah, lembut, manis, dan suka tertawa. Sebelum menikah, namanya Mikoto Uehara.

"Woi, merah! Ditungguin Sakura-chan nih!" seru Itachi. Sakura mulai gugup. Ia sudah memutuskan kemarin, itu lho yang dia lirihkan. Pemuda berambut merah keluar dari kelas itu.

"Jangan panggil aku merah, keriput!" omelnya.

"Keriput? Dasar red devil! Sono, kencan ama Sakura-chan! :P" Itachi menyeringai jahil dan menutup pintu kelas.

"Aku mau bicara, di atap. Hanya berdua." kata Sakura dingin. Baru saja pemuda itu akan menolak, Sakura menambahkan.

"**Harus untuk membayar kesalahan dan mengetahui kelanjutan hubungan kita.**" Pemuda itu terdiam dan mengikuti Sakura ke atap OIHS.

(Di atap..)

"Apa yang perlu dibicarakan, Sakura-chan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"_It's clear now.._" bisik Sakura dingin.

"Nani? Maksudnya apa?" tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"_You never give me attention, right? You just playing me just like playing a game.._" kata Sakura sinis.

"_Hey, I never do that, ok?_" kata pemuda itu.

"_Shut – Up._" bisik Sakura. Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya.

"_It's clear now. We're over!_" kata Sakura tajam.

"_What? You broke up with me? But.. Why? Is there something wrong with me?_" Sakura tertawa sinis, walau hatinya terasa miris.

"_First, you playing me just like playing a game._"

"_Second, you never give me attention._"

"_Third, you lie to me. You say you love me with your full heart. But now?_"

"_Fourth, you have another girlfriend. I know that._"

"_Fifth, you always make me sad and cry._"

"_Last, I hate you now!_"

Pemuda di depannya itu menunduk. 4 alasan pertama, kenapa Sakura tahu? Alasan terakhir, itu sudah pasti. "_Please.. Give me one more chance.._" pinta pemuda itu. Sebenarnya hati Sakura sedikit iba, tapi perasaan bencinya masih ada. Ia terdiam sementara pemuda itu memohon.

"Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan la–"

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!_"

Sakura dan pemuda itu terkejut dan menatap ke arah pintu atap. "Sasuke-kun?" seru Sakura.

"_So, you the guy that my brother tell to me. Such like a bitch!_" hina Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya mampu menunduk.

"_I know what is Sakura feel now. Her heart was hurt. But she's not cry, right? A powerfull and brave girl. And you? Oh my God.._" lanjut Sasuke.

"Jangan teruskan.." lirih pemuda itu pelan.

"_Enough, Sasuke-kun. Don't say anything more._" Sasuke dan pemuda itu menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Ia sudah disakiti, dan masih bisa membela? _Well_, disini memang tidak tertulis kalau dia sedang membela sih.

"_Just.. Let me finish this._" Sasuke mengangguk. "_It's ok now if you leave me. I don't care. But answer my question. Don't lie. Why yesterday you not came to Ouzo Café?_" tanya Sakura.

"_Just had a meeting with my friend.._" Sasuke mendelik. Sharingan-nya sudah aktif sedari tadi.

"_You lie!_"

"_I know that, Sasuke-kun. Relax. See what did he do yesterday, you turn on your sharingan, right? Please see it._" Sasuke mengangguk dan menatap mata pemuda itu. Sejenak kemudian, matanya kembali onyx.

"Selingkuh. Bersenang-senang di pub. Menertawakan Sakura-chan. Melakukan s*x bersama 3 wanita sekaligus." Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke memukul wajah pemuda itu.

"Ugh.." Ia menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_See? You always lie to me. It's over. We'll break up and never come back. Go from my life._" Sakura menarik Sasuke untuk keluar dari pintu atap.

"TUNGGU! A-AKU TIDAK MAU PUTUS BEGITU SAJA!" serunya. Sakura dan Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"_SHUT THE F*CK UP, YOU F*CKIN' BITCH!_"

Pemuda yang dijuluki '_Reddy_' membatu mendengar kata-kata itu. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung pergi ke bawah. Di tempat yang sepi, Sasuke membuat Sakura berhenti.

"Doushite, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya. Sasuke langsung memeluk erat Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menangis. Menangislah. Aku ada disini. Habiskan air matamu. Aku akan menemanimu sampai selesai. Aku tahu kau memaksakan diri.." ucap Sasuke lembut. Meledaklah tangis Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.. Hiks.. Huu.. Huu.. A-aku.. Hiks.." ucapan Sakura jadi tidak jelas. Sasuke mengelus rambut pink Sakura.

"Kali ini kuizinkan kau menangis.. Tapi jangan pernah menangis lagi.. Kumohon.." Isakan Sakura makin keras, ia mencengkram kemeja sekolah OIHS yang Sasuke pakai. Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Sakura.

Setelah beberapa lama, tangisan Sakura berhenti. Sasuke langsung menghapus sisa air mata di wajah cantik dan manis milik Sakura. "Tersenyumlah. Jangan tampakkan ekspresi sedihmu di depan si merah tadi." Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Ia merasa lega, bisa menumpahkan semua emosinya.

Istirahat OIHS berlangsung sangat lama, sekitar 45 menit. Pembicaraan Sakura tadi memakan 15 menit. Itu artinya, masih sisa 30 menit untuk istirahat. "Kita ke kantin yuk. Kamu harus makan." ajak Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke selalu menjadi orang yang ramah untuk Sakura, dan bisa menunjukkan emosinya di Sakura juga Naruto.

Tapi di depan orang lain? Stoic, dingin, dan keren.

Sasuke dan Sakura menuju kantin berdua. Murid-murid yang belum punya pacar menatap mereka berdua iri. Ya, Sasuke yang tampan dan keren dengan Sasuke yang cantik dan manis. Cocok!

Perempuan yang tadi mendorong Sakura langsung menghampiri mereka. "Hoo~ Jadi begitu kelakuan 'putri' OIHS ya? Sudah punya kekasih, masih jalan dengan pria lain! Cih!" Perempuan itu meludahi wajah Sakura. Sasuke langsung menatap perempuan itu marah, lalu menampar gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke yang hendak menampar lagi. Sakura menghapus ludah di wajahnya dengan saputangan miliknya yang berwangi sakura.

"Shizuya-san, jangan sembarangan. Aku sudah putus dengan si merah itu. Bukan karena ingin memiliki Sasuke-kun, tapi karena dia selingkuh."

Semua yang di kantin itu menatap Sakura kaget. Bisa-bisanya mantan kekasih Sakura selingkuh, padahal Sakura itu perfect! "A-Apa? Dari mana kau tahu hal itu? Pasti bohong!" serunya.

"Shizuya-san, aku tidak bohong. Bukankah kau yang berbohong? Karena kau adalah selingkuhan _Reddy_!" seru Sakura.

Perempuan itu membelalak. "BOHONG! MANA BUKTINYA?" Sakura menunduk dan mengeluarkan _handycam_ dari saku roknya.

(Di OIHS, seragam perempuan : kemeja ungu muda *sedikit pucat* lengan pendek berlambang OIHS dan rompi ungu tua, roknya 5 cm di bawah lutut berwarna ungu biasa, kotak-kotak yang memiliki saku. Laki-laki : kemeja putih lengan pendek berlambang OIHS dan rompi hitam, celana panjang semata kaki berwarna hitam garis putih yang memiliki saku. Warna khas OIHS Ungu-Hitam, lambangnya Rajawali hitam dan Bunga Mawar ungu.)

Sakura menyambungkan _handycam_ itu dengan layar LCD proyektor yang ada di setiap ruangan OIHS. PIP! Sakura memulai rekaman itu, dengan seluruh murid OIHS yang menonton.

Rekaman itu tentang perempuan tadi dan _Reddy_ yang sedang kencan. Tertawa bersama, mesra-mesraan, dan juga berciuman. Bahkan rekaman _Reddy_ yang melakukan s*x dengan 3 orang juga ada, tapi ada sensor nya. Ia terfokus pada perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu dan pemuda tadi keringat dingin. Sasuke menyeringai melihat keduanya. Oh iya, tadi pemuda itu datang ke kantin.

"Bagaimana, Karin Shizuya? Apa perlu kami laporkan pada kepala sekolah? Lalu kalian akan dituntut karena perselingkuhan, pencabulan, dan juga melanggar hukum." kata Sasuke dingin. Duo merah itu langsung keringat dingin.

"Ku-kumohon jangan!" seru mereka berdua. Murid lain masih menatap duo merah itu, kali ini dengan tatapan tajam dan jijik.

"Suigetsu Hozuki!" seru Sakura. Suigetsu yang notabene kekasih Karin langsung maju.

"Ya, Haruno-san?" Sakura menatap Karin.

"Shizuya-san adalah kekasihmu. Aku tidak akan melaporkannya jika kau tidak mau, Hozuki-san." ujar Sakura.

Suigetsu memandang Karin dengan tatapan muak. "Laporkan saja. Dia sudah terlalu sering selingkuh dan melakukan 'itu'."

"Sui! Kau tega pada kekasihmu sendiri!" seru Karin.

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan suara menjijikanmu itu! Kau terlalu sering membuatku muak, Shizuya!" seru Suigetsu.

"Sakura-chan! Aku minta maaf! Tolong jangan melaporkan kami!" Duo merah itu sudah bersimpuh di kaki mantan kekasih masing-masing. Sasuke berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Cih, setelah semua itu kau bisa memohon? Jangan sebut namaku seolah kau itu akrab denganku, _Reddy_! _You such a f*ckin bitch_!" kata Sakura dingin. Para murid berganti menatap Sakura dengan kaget. Gadis _soft pink_ itu menjadi dingin dan sinis. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Yak, drama sampai di sini! Sakura-chan, aku minta _handycam_-nya." ujar Naruto.

"Ya. Sesuai janji, berikan pada Minato Ji-san." Sakura menyerahkan _handycam_ berisi rekaman itu ke Naruto.

"Yosh! Akan kuserahkan pada Tou-san!" Naruto berlari pergi.

Sakura berbisik sinis di antara duo merah itu. "_I'll never forgive you, duo red. You two broke my heart. I'm lucky I have Sasuke-kun and Naruto. Just stay away from my life, bitch._" Sakura langsung berlari ke kelasnya. 5 menit lagi bel.

Walau Sakura bersikap dingin dan sinis, ia tidak dapat menahan perih di hatinya. Tab. XII - Super Elite masih kosong. Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di meja. Kalian tahu kan apa arti posisi itu?

Sakura menangis lagi. "Hiks.. Aku tidak tahan.. Tou-san.. A-apakah ini.. Yang dulu Tou-san rasakan.. Saat Kaa-san selingkuh dengan Shei Ji-san?" lirihnya. Shei Haruno bukanlah ayah kandungnya. Ayah kandungnya –Takano Haruno– meninggal karena stres akibat perselingkuhan ibunya. Shei Yamagami (bukan Yagami lho. Masa sama kayak Light di Death Note?) –nama sebelumnya– mengganti marganya dengan Haruno.

Srekk..

Pintu Tab. XII - Super Elite terbuka. Sakura tidak mempedulikan itu. Dia masih menangis dalam diam. Plok! "Haruno-san?" Orang itu menepuk pundak Sakura. Sakura mengenali suara itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Hyuuga-san. Aku ingin tetap begini."

Neji menghela nafas. "Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, Haruno-san. Haruno-san tidak bisa begini terus. Nanti apa kata Kakashi-sensei?" ujar Neji.

"Kakashi-sensei pasti telat. Waktuku masih 15 menit, Hyuuga-san. Tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Neji mengangkat bahunya dan duduk di kursinya. Pria itu memendam perasaan pada Sakura sejak dulu. Tapi ia menyembunyikannya. 4 menit kemudian, murid-murid mulai memasuki kelas. Mereka berbisik-bisik tentang Sakura.

Tepat dugaan Sakura, Kakashi masuk 10 menit setelah bel. "Tachiagare! Aisatsu sensei!" seru Neji lantang. Tapi Sakura tidak bersuara. Ia diam. Tentu saja ini membuat Kakashi bingung. Sakura selalu paling semangat dalam memberikan salam pada sensei manapun. Sasuke juga hanya diam.

"Buka buku kalian, halam 127." kata Kakashi. Sakura tetap diam sambil mengambil buku.

"Kau sakit, Haruno?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura menggeleng.

'Cih, Kakashi kerja disini sebagai guru? Aniki sialan.' batin Sasuke. Kakashi merupakan guru privatnya yang menyebalkan, selalu terlambat dan bertele-tele. Terlebih lagi, MESUM! Itachi bilang Kakashi kerja di Super Elementary School. Tapi ternyata BOHONG!

"Sasuke, kenapa wajahmu aneh dan menatapku begitu? Nge-fans sama sensei ya?" kata Kakashi santai.

"Najis." kata Sasuke dingin. Yang lain menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"_Let's start. Six hundred and twenty seven minus seven, equals?_" Sekelas (minus Kakashi dan Sakura) sweetdrop. Pertanyaan nya 627-7!

'Baka Kakashi. Itu soal anak kelas 3 SD.' batin Sasuke. Sakura memandang kosong ke depan. 'Apakah tindakan ku tadi berlebihan? Aku takut 'dia' dan si merah itu balas dendam. Aku.. Takut.. Tou-san.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Sakura sedih. 'Sakura-chan kenapa?' batin Sasuke.

"SENSEI! ITU SOAL ANAK KELAS 3 SD!" seru Sabaku no Kankurou.

"Eh? Oh, gomen. Sensei salah baca buku. Ini 'Pintar Matematika Untuk 3 SD'." ujar Kakashi. Ia mengganti buku yang ia pegang.

"Ok, _one plus one, equals?_" Tambah sweetdrop, kali ini kecuali Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sasuke. SasuSaku masih larut dalam pikiran.

"SENSEI! ITU MAH SOAL ANAK TK!" seru Sabaku no Temari, saudara Kankurou.

"Ooh, gomenasai! Ini 'Berhitung Mudah dan Cepat Untuk Play Group dan TK'!" ujar Kakashi tanpa dosa. Ia mengganti buku lagi.

"9!"

"SENSEI! CUKUP MAIN-MAINNYA! ITU PELAJARAN KELAS 4 SD!" Tenten Rendo melemparkan buku untuk kelas XI ke wajah Kakashi.

"AUU! Ah, arigatou Rendo." Pelajaran benar-benar dimulai. Setelah pelajaran berlangsung 35 menit, Sakura jatuh pingsan. Sepertinya karena banyak pikiran. Sasuke langsung berteriak, "SENSEI!" Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Ya, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sakura Haruno sakit, sensei!" kata Sasuke dengan nada cemas.

Wajah Sakura pucat, keringat dingin terus keluar dari pelipisnya. Kakashi menghampiri Sakura dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi lebar Sakura. "Wah, lumayan panas. Sasuke, kau bawa Haruno ke UKS." perintah Kakashi. Sasuke mengangguk dan menggendong Sakura _bridal style_ ke UKS. Fans-nya di kelas gigit kuku, iri.

"Shizune-sensei!" seru Sasuke sambil mendobrak pintu UKS. Oh iya, Sasuke dengan cepat menghafal nama, wajah guru, jabatannya, dan juga seluk-beluk sekolah.

"Oh, kamu murid baru itu kan? Ada apa?" tanya Shizune.

"Sakura Haruno pingsan di kelas!" Sasuke membawa Sakura masuk.

"Baringkan di tempat tidur itu." Shizune menunjuk salah satu tempat tidur. Sasuke langsung membaringkan Sakura di kasur yang Shizune tunjuk.

Shizune langsung memeriksa Sakura. "Tak apa, dia hanya kelelahan. Mungkin banyak pikiran. Tadi sensei dengar banyak keriuhan di kantin. Itu kenapa?" Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Tadi Sakura-chan membuat _the red boy_ malu. Soalnya dia ketahuan selingkuh. Dan juga ada rekamannya. Diputar di kantin. Makanya ribut." kata Sasuke.

"_Red boy_? Akasuna no Sasori, Sabaku no Gaara, atau Tsuzaya Hatuko?" tanya Shizune.

"Kekasihnya." Shizune mengangguk mengerti.

"Err.. Uchiha-san, temani Haruno sampai sadar disini. Sensei ada perlu dengan Tsunade Senju-sama." Sasuke mengangguk, lalu Shizune pergi.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura yang rapuh, lalu mengelus lembut pipi putihnya. "Yang kuat, Sakura-chan. Dulu, kau yang pernah menyemangatiku karena kepergian Shisui-niisan. Kau bilang kita harus kuat dalam menghadapi apapun." lirih Sasuke. Ia mencium dahi Sakura.

Sasuke terus berjaga disitu. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan Sakura sedetik pun. "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke tersenyum. Langka lho, senyuman seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sudah sadar?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku takut, Sasuke-kun.." lirih Sakura.

"Takut kenapa?" Tubuh Sakura gemetar.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka balas dendam? Shizuya dan 'dia' kan selalu membuatku menderita kalau berani melawan, apalagi mempermalukan sampai dikeluarkan.." Air mata Sakura menetes. Sasuke belum tahu kalau duo merah itu selalu membuat sahabat pink-nya menderita. Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Jangan menangis. Kemana wajah cantikmu yang selalu ceria? Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan mengeluarkan air mata lagi?" kata Sasuke lembut.

Wajah Sakura merona mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau kembali ke kelas."

"Jangan, tubuhmu masih lemah. Kakashi pasti mengizinkan kok."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah.." Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. "Sakura-chan.."

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku kembali ke kelas, atau tetap disini?"

"Jangan! Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga di hidupku lagi!"

"Maksudmu? 'Dia' berharga untukmu?"

"Tidak! Bukan itu.. Maksudku adalah.. Tou-san.." Sakura kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Serpihan memori tentang Takano menguar di pikirannya.

"Tou-san.. Hiks.." isak Sakura.

"Shuuh, kok nangis lagi? Memangnya kenapa dengan Takano Ji-san?" tanya Sasuke, belum mengetahui kematian Takano yang digantikan Shei. "Takano Tou-san meninggal setahun sejak kita _lost contact_.. Kaa-san ketahuan selingkuh dengan Tou-san-ku yang sekarang, jadi Takano Tou-san stres dan–"

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke memeluknya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura.

"Biarkan seperti ini." bisik Sasuke. Tangis Sakura kembali pecah. Ia memeluk erat Sasuke, menumpahkan semua air matanya.

'Jangan menangis lagi, Sakura-chan.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau menangis.. Apakah perasaanku padamu ini belum cukup untuk membuatmu bahagia?' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura yang masih menangis. Cup. Sakura terbelalak merasakan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Air matanya makin deras. Ia tidak dapat menolak ciuman Sasuke. Ia hanya terdiam. Lagipula, ia terlalu terkejut karena itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. "Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" lirih Sakura setelah Sasuke menarik wajahnya dari wajah Sakura.

"Aku kesal! Kau terus menangis, memperhatikan orang lain! Sedangkan aku disini hanya mampu menahan perasaan! Kau tidak sadar ya? **AKU MENCINTAIMU, SAKURA HARUNO!**" Sasuke menekankan 4 kata terakhir. Dan, Sakura kembali hanya mampu terbelalak. Mendengar pengakuan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dingin pada perempuan.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. "Gomen.. Tadi aku terbawa emosi.." sesalnya. "Kau tidak perlu memafkan ku bila kau tidak mau.. Aku pantas dihu–" Kali ini Sakura memeluknya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun.. Hontō ni arigatou gozaimasu.." ucap Sakura.

"Kini aku sadar.. Aku membutuhkanmu, Sasuke-kun.. Sangat membutuhkanmu.. Hanya kau yang bisa mengerti apapun keadaanku, senang maupun sedih.." Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Douitashimashite."

"Jadi? Anata wa watashi no garufurendodeshōka?" tanya Sasuke sambil membelai lembut rambut Sakura.

"Ha'i."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Arigatou.."

(Keesokan harinya..)

Fans Sasuke patah hati. Mereka melihat pujaan hati mereka memasuki sekolah sambil menggandeng gadis lain. "TEMEEEE!" Sasuke melihat ke arah suara itu.

"Apa, dobe? Tidak usah teriak begitu kan?" kata Sasuke datar.

"Akhirnya kesampaian juga?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tentu saja." Sakura hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Maksudnya kesampaian?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke, seolah bertanya 'Boleh dikatakan atau tidak?' dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dari dulu teme mencintaimu, Sakura-chan! Makanya, kalau diingat-ingat sejak dulu teme perhatian padamu! Sayangnya kau menyukai senpai merah itu! Teme patah hati deh! Tapi teme ga pernah nyerah buat dapetin kamu. Waktu teme pindah 6 tahun yang lalu, teme sempet pesen ke aku. Kalo Sakura-chan dibikin sedih sama senpai merah, telpon teme, nanti teme pindah ke sekolah kita untuk ngehajar senpai merah. Makanya teme pindah kan? Selain karena _annoying fans club_, tentunya!"

Muka Sakura sudah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke, tomat. "Waktu teme ganti nomor hp, teme sengaja ga ngasih tau nomornya ke Sakura-chan. Baka-teme mau datang sendiri ke Sakura-chan, tanpa diminta. Hanya aku yang dikasih tahu teme."

Sasuke berkata, "Ok, cukup sampai situ. Ayo masuk, Sakura-chan!" Sakura mengangguk dan ikut Sasuke masuk sekolah.

"Na-Naruto-kun.." Naruto menoleh kebelakangnya. "HINATA-CHAAAAN!" Ok, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar bodoh. Kalau Hinata dipeluk Naruto, yang terjadi adalah.. "EEEH? KOK PINGSAN?"

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura pelan. "Hn?"

"Aishiteru.."

Sasuke langsung menatap mata emerald Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba dan didepan fans Sasuke, Sasuke langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura. "Mmph.. Sa-Sasuke-kunh?" kata Sakura di sela-sela ciuman itu.

Fans Sasuke langsung banjir air mata ketika menyaksikan adegan mesra idola mereka. Sasuke melepas ciuman itu. "Sakura-chan, aishiteru mo." Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Sasuke selalu ada untuknya, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

(Seminggu kemudian..)

"_Dragged ya down below, down to the Devil's show, to be his guest forever, peace of mind is less than never!_"

Naruto sweetdrop. "Tou-san udah gila ya? Lagunya lagu parah.. _Nightmare_.. Gimana pas bagian '_Oh, it's your fuckin' nightmare_' nya?" gumam Naruto.

(Skip ke waktu istirahat)

Sakura berjalan sendiri menuju atap sekolah. Sasuke akan menyusulnya nanti setelah menyerahkan tugas Tab. XII - Super Elite. Neji tidak masuk karena sakit, dan Sasuke yang ditunjuk menjadi wakil ketua kelas 6 hari yang lalu harus menggantikan tugas Neji. Perlahan, Sakura membuka pintu atap itu.

Jarang ada murid yang pergi ke atap. Biasanya hanya Sakura sendiri. Begitu pula kali itu. Sakura berjalan menuju pinggiran atap dan duduk disitu. Ia menoleh ke bawah dan melihat seseorang yang familiar. "Hihihi.. Ada Sasuke-kun di bawah.." gumam Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang ada di bawah.

Ia tidak menyadari ada 2 orang yang mendekatinya dari belakang. 2 orang itu mendorong Sakura hingga jatuh.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Sakura. Murid-murid yang ada dibawah menoleh ke atas ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Mereka langsung kaget melihat Sakura terjatuh. Begitu pula Sasuke. Sasuke langsung bersiaga, mengambil posisi terbaik untuk menangkap Sakura.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! ADA MURID YANG JATUH DARI ATAAAAAAP!" seru beberapa murid. Kepala sekolah Minato Namikaze langsung keluar dari ruangannya dan melihat keadaan. Matanya terbelalak melihat murid yang terjatuh adalah sahabat putranya sendiri.

"Uchiha! Kau yakin bisa menangkapnya?" kata Minato keras.

"Entahlah, Ji-san!" Minato langsung berlari cepat. Atap cukup tinggi. Sakura masih belum terjatuh ke tanah. Minato langsung melompat dan berdiri di dinding. Ia berlari sampai ke tempat Sakura, lalu menangkap sahabat Naruto itu.

"Hah.. Hah.. Kau tidak apa, Sakura?" tanya Minato.

"Minato Ji-san? Sa-saya tidak apa.." kata Sakura pelan.

Minato membawa Sakura ke bawah, lalu menurunkan Sakura. Murid-murid yang lain menatap Minato kaget. Kemampuan Minato sangat hebat, bukan? "Uukh.." Tubuh Sakurapun limbung dan akhirnya terjatuh di pelukan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!"

Minato menghela nafas. "Bawa dia ke UKS, Uchiha." Sasuke mengangguk dan ia langsung membawa Sakura ke UKS.

2 orang yang tadi mendorong Sakura mendecih melihat Sakura yang selamat. "Rencana kita gagal."

"Sasuke-kun.." lirih Sakura saat sadar.

"Sudah sadar? Kenapa bisa jatuh? Kamu tidak apa kan? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke beruntun.

Brukk! Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke. "Huu.. Aku takut.. Aku takut, Sasuke-kun.." isak Sakura. Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Sekarang kamu aman.. Jangan menangis." kata Sasuke.

"Huuu.." Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Mereka.. Duo merah.."

Sasuke menggeram. Ia langsung menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura dengan wajah merah.

"Kita harus secepatnya ke ruang Minato Ji-san." Sasuke berlari menuju ruangan Minato.

"Ji-san! Saya sudah tahu siapa yang mendorong Sakura-chan!" seru Sasuke.

"Turunkan Sakura dulu, Uchiha. Kasihan tuh, mukanya merah padam." ujar Minato santai. Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di kursi depan Minato.

"Yang mendorongnya adalah 2 orang yang minggu lalu dikeluarkan dari sekolah." kata Sasuke.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Akan dilaporkan pada pihak berwajib. Kalian kembali ke kelas. Kelas sudah dimulai 20 menit yang lalu." Sasuke kembali menggendong Sakura dan menuju kelas.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.. Turunkan aku.." kata Sakura pelan.

"Tidak. Kamu masih lemas kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ke UKS saja ya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Aku harus ke kelas."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kalau sudah tidak kuat, bilang padaku. Akan kubawa ke UKS." Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Sensei, maaf kami terlambat." kata Sasuke datar. Fans Sasuke memandang iri pada Sakura yang ada di gendongan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa. Tadi Haruno terjatuh dari atap ya? Kenapa tidak ke UKS?" tanya guru yang bernama Kurenai Yuuhi itu.

"Sakura tidak mau. Dia ingin tetap belajar." Kurenai mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Uchiha, kalau Haruno tidak kuat, bawa dia UKS." Sasuke mengangguk dan membawa Sakura ke kursinya.

(Pulang sekolah)

"Sasuke-kun.. Boleh hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ha? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aku tidak mau pulang.. Pasti Kaa-san lagi asyik-asyiknya dengan Shei Ji-san.." jawab Sakura. "Baiklah. Yuk. Kita naik mobilku saja. Kabuto, bantu nona Haruno untuk membawakan tasnya." ujar Sasuke.

Kabuto (pengawal/supir Sasuke) membungkuk dan memasukkan tas Sakura. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke mobilnya. "Sakura-chan.." panggil Sasuke.

"Y-Ya?"

"Kamu.. Masih ketakutan ya?"

"Ah, tidak kok, Sasuke-kun."

"Bohong. Tubuhmu gemetaran."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Percaya saja! Lebih baik cemaskan dirimu sendi–"

Kalimat Sakura terpotong ciuman Sasuke. "Sudahlah. Kujamin kamu aman bersamaku. Jangan takut lagi. Ah, Kaa-san pasti senang bertemu denganmu." ujar Sasuke.

"Mikoto Ba-san? Sudah lama.."

(Di rumah Sasuke)

"Tadaima." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Okaeri, Sasu-chaaaaan~~" Itachi berlari keluar. "Eh, Sakura! Tumben kesini!" ujar Itachi. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Okaeri, Sasuke." Terdengar suara wanita dari dalam.

"Aniki, sana masuk. Aku ga mau diganggu." ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Ya ya~ Dasar pangeran tomat."

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno kan?" Mikoto Uchiha (ibu Itachi dan Sasuke) keluar.

"Ya. Moshi-moshi, Mikoto Ba-san." kata Sakura ramah.

"Masuklah! Ayo, Sasuke." Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sakura." kata Mikoto ramah. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ganti baju dulu." ujar Sasuke. Sakura dan Mikoto mengangguk, lalu Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya.

"Mm.. Maaf kalau Ba-san menyinggung.. Tapi Ba-san mau tahu.. Sakura.. Masih pacaran dengan rambut merah itu?" tanya Mikoto. "Dari mana Ba-san tahu?"

"Sasuke memberitahukannya padaku 2 tahun yang lalu. Jadi?"

Sakura menunduk. "Sudah tidak lagi, Ba-san." kata Sakura pelan.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Dia ketahuan selingkuh dengan Karin Shizuya.." jawab Sakura. "Oh.. Maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ba-san."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Sakura sedang 'sendiri' dong?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak kok, Ba-san. Sudah ada yang lain."

"Yaah, sayang sekali! Tadinya kalau masih belum ada yang lain, Ba-san ingin Sakura sama Sasuke saja."

Muka Sakura merah padam. "Ba-Ba-san.. Yang baru itu.. Sasuke-kun.."

"WAH! Bagus dong! Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Rin?"

"Kaa-san baik-baik saja, Ba-san."

"Takano?"

Wajah Sakura berubah sedih. "Sakura? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Mikoto cemas.

"Takano Ji-san meninggal setahun setelah kita pergi. Ji-san stres karena Rin Ba-san ketahuan selingkuh dengan Shei Ji-san. Sekarang Shei Ji-san sudah menikah dengan Rin Ba-san, menjadi Tou-san untuk Sakura-chan."

Mikoto dan Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Apa? Dengan Shei Yamagami? Dia kan bajingan! Suka mengatur sesuka hati! Jahat dan licik!" kata Mikoto emosi.

"Okeee! Aku akan ke rumahmu, Sakura! Aku mau bertemu Rin dan juga Shei keparat itu!" ujar Mikoto semangat.

Sakura sweetdrop. 'Ini.. Beneran Mikoto Ba-san yang seorang UCHIHA kan?' batinnya. "I-iya, Ba-san.." Mereka bertiga pun menuju kediaman Haruno.

(Di rumah Sakura)

Tok tok tok.. "Tadaima, Kaa-san." kata Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban. Padahal mobil dan sepatu Rin juga Shei ada. Sakura menunduk sedih. "Kaa-san mulai lagi.. Selalu saja hanya memperhatikan Shei Ji-san.." Sasuke mendekap Sakura.

"Ssh.. Jangan menangis. Pintunya terkunci?"

Sakura memberikan kunci cadangan yang ia bawa pada Sasuke. Cklek.. Pintu terbuka. Terdengar suara-suara yang biasa didengar saat malam pengantin. Desahan. Sakura berlari ke kamarnya sambil menahan air mata. Bukan pertama kali Rin membiarkannya hanya untuk 'bersenang-senang' dengan Shei.

"Kaa-san, aku akan menyusul Sakura-chan. Kaa-san tidak apa kan kutinggal?" tanya Sasuke. Mikoto mengangguk. Sasuke berlari ke kamar Sakura. 'Tidak berbeda dengan 6 tahun yang lalu.' batinnya. Tok tok tok..

"Sakura-chan?"

"Masuk saja.. Tidak kukunci.."

Sasuke memasuki kamar Sakura di lantai 2. Cat pink menghiasi dinding Sakura. Di meja belajarnya, terdapat foto Rin-Sakura-Takano dan juga foto Sakura-Sasuke. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tengkurap di tempat tidurnya sambil menangis. "Sejak kehadiran Shei Ji-san, Kaa-san tidak peduli padaku.. Makanan tidak disiapkan, pulang tidak ditemui, bicara tidak didengar.. Dan Kaa-san tidak mau mengaku.." lirih Sakura di sela tangisannya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya erat. Wajah Sakura didongakkan, lalu ia menghapus air mata di wajah Sakura. Sasuke mencium kening Sakura. "Kita harus menyadarkan Rin Ba-san. Mungkin kamu belum tahu, sebenarnya kamu memang tidak boleh bersama si merah itu. Shei Ji-san merupakan ayah biologis nya."

Sakura membelalak. "Apa? Serius?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Ya. Aku menyelidiki si merah itu sejak 2 tahun lalu, sejak kamu mulai berpacaran dengannya." Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"_Lucky I have you.. You love me what ever I am.._" ujar Sakura.

"Ayo, kita ke bawah. Kaa-san menunggu."

"Aku ganti baju dulu. Sebentar." Sakura mengganti pakaian-nya di kamar mandi, lalu mereka berdua turun ke bawah.

"Kaa-san masih belum keluar, Ba-san?" tanya Sakura. Mikoto mengangguk.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan. "Sebentar ya, Ba-san." Mereka berdua menuju kamar Rin. Suara desahan masih terdengar jelas.

"Sasuke-kun.. Sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Sakura.

"Selama ini Ba-san tidak mau mengaku kan? Kita labrak saja." jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi.. Nanti Kaa-san akan marah dan menamparku.. Karena berlaku tidak sopan.."

"Aku akan mencegahnya. Ayo!" Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura. "Baiklah.. Biasanya pintu dibiarkan terbuka, tidak dikunci."

"Buka pintu dan berteriaklah, 'Kaa-san bohong' dan kata-kata lain yang ingin kamu ucapkan. Saat Ba-san akan menamparmu, akan kucegah."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Aku siap." Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura sebentar, lalu bersembunyi di samping pintu.

BRAKK!

Sakura membanting pintu kamar Rin. Terlihatlah 2 orang sedang bergumul di atas ranjang. Shei dan Rin. "KAA-SAN PEMBOHONG! KAA-SAN BILANG KAA-SAN TIDAK BISA MEMPERHATIKANKU KARENA ADA TUGAS DARI KANTOR! BUKAN KARENA ORANG PALING SIALAN INI!" seru Sakura.

Rin memperbaiki pakaiannya. "SAKURA!"

Rin berjalan menuju Sakura dengan tatapan marah, saat ia mengayunkan tangannya hendak menampar Sakura, Sasuke mencegahnya. GREPP! "Apa? Siapa itu? Siapa yang kau bawa, Sakura Haruno?" seru Rin.

"Hanya seorang Sasuke Uchiha." kata Sasuke dingin sambil berjalan ke samping Sakura. "Sasuke?"

"Siapa dia, Rin?" tanya Shei.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Yamagami." Mikoto muncul.

"Mi-Mikoto?" kata Rin kaget.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan!" PLAKK! Mikoto menampar Rin.

"DIMANA HARGA DIRIMU, RIN HANASAKI? MEMBIARKAN TAKANO TEWAS KARENA TINGKAH LAKUMU! BERSELINGKUH DENGAN PRIA BAJINGAN!" seru Mikoto marah.

Rin dan Kushina adalah sahabatnya. Ia tidak mau ada sahabatnya salah jalan. "Dan kau, Yamagami! Pergi dari rumah ini!" kata Mikoto.

"Heh! Atas dasar apa kau memerintahku?" kata Shei.

"Aku Mikoto Uchiha. Aku memiliki file bukti kejahatanmu. Pergi atau kulaporkan kau ke kantor polisi." kata Mikoto dingin.

Karena takut, Shei buru-buru memakai pakaiannya dan kabur. "Rin.. Kudengar kau tidak mempedulikan anakmu sejak kehadiran bajingan itu. Oleh karena itu, mau tidak mau aku akan membawa Sakura ke rumahku. Tinggal 2 bulan lagi Sasuke dan Sakura lulus. Sampai mereka bisa mengurus diri mereka sendiri, mereka bersamaku."

"Mikoto! Aku lah ibunya! Aku yang berhak atasnya!" kata Rin.

"Kau bukan ibunya. Mana ada ibu yang menelantarkan anaknya? Ayo Sakura, Sasuke. Sakura, barangmu akan segera diantar orang suruhanku ke rumahku. Shei akan kembali kesini."

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah. Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama orang yang membuat Tou-san tewas." Mereka meninggalkan Rin yang membatu mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

(Di rumah Sasuke)

"Mulai hari ini, anggaplah ini rumahmu sendiri. Kamu boleh memilih kamar mana yang kau inginkan, Sakura." ujar Mikoto lembut.

"A-aku.. Aku ingin bersama Sasuke-kun saja.." Sasuke dan Mikoto terbelalak. Sakura yang sudah 17 tahun meminta sekamar dengan Sasuke yang juga 17 tahun!

"Ka-kau yakin, Sakura?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku lagi.." Mikoto menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Asal Sasuke mengizinkan." ujar Mikoto.

"Aku mengizinkan, Kaa-san. Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam pada Sakura." kata Sasuke. "Ba-san, tolong bawa Yacchan juga ya." Mikoto mengangguk.

Sekitar 2 jam kemudian, barang-barang Sakura sampai. "Ba-san, barangku diletakkan di kamar lain saja ya?" kata Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Di kamar Sasuke-kun, itu hanya untuk tidur, agar aku bisa memastikan aku tidak kehilangan Sasuke-kun dan juga tidak sendiri. Tapi mandi, belajar, dan lainnya di kamar lain." Mikoto mengangguk.

Barang Sakura dimasukkan ke kamar kosong sebelah Sasuke.

(Malamnya..)

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau yakin mau tidur denganku?"

"Sangat yakin. _I need you, just you. No one else._"

"Baiklah.. Ayo tidur."

Sasuke dan Sakura beranjak menuju tempat tidur. Sakura sedikit ragu, tapi keraguan itu lenyap saat Sasuke memeluknya erat. "Tidurlah. Aku disini." Sakura tersenyum dan tertidur di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tertidur pulas di pelukannya.

"Oyasuminasai, aishiteru." Sasuke pun ikut teridur.

(Paginya..)

"Hoaahm.." Sakura terbangun. Ia belum bisa duduk ataupun berdiri karena Sasuke masih memeluknya erat. "Kalau dibangunkan dengan cara biasa, pasti tidak bisa." gumam Sakura. Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke, lalu mencium pipinya.

"Bangun, Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura lembut.

"Ngh.." Sasuke mulai membuka matanya. "Sakura-chan.." Cup. Sasuke langsung memberikan morning kiss untuk Sakura.

"Ayo bangun, Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura.

"Masih ngantuk nih~"

"Ga boleh! Ayo bangun! Nanti terlambat lho. Mau kehilangan julukan 'Prince Ouita International High School'?"

"Iya deh!"

Sakura menuju kamar sebelah untuk mandi. 'Kira-kira Kaa-san lagi ngapain ya? Ah, aku jadi bersalah.. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku ingin melihat keadaan Kaa-san.' batin Sakura.

(Jam 06.30)

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah selesai sarapan. Mereka bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. "Pergi dulu ya, Kaa-san." pamit Sasuke.

"Kami sekolah dulu, Ba-san. Sampai nanti!" pamit Sakura.

"Kalian berangkat sama Itachi ya?" kata Mikoto.

"Hah? Sama baka aniki? Yang benar saja!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Yoo! Sasu-chan! Sakura!" Muncullah Itachi.

"Jaa, Kaa-san! Matta ashita!" pamit Itachi. Mikoto tersenyum. Mereka bertiga memasuki Lamborghini milik Sasuke. Kali ini, Sasuke yang menyetir. Tadi dia ia menolak bantuan Kabuto.

(Di sekolah)

"Sasuke-samaaaa!" sambut fans Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap melangkah masuk sekolah sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Aniki ke Pengawas Tab. XII - Super Elite kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada _cool_. Itachi mengangguk dan pergi ke kelasnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menunduk. "Masih takut? Badanmu gemetaran." kata Sasuke.

"Aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku sejak kita masuk sekolah tadi, Sasuke-kun.. Bukan fans mu.." lirih Sakura.

"Hm.. Sharingan." Mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah dengan 3 tanda koma.

Sriiing..

"Ketemu. Maaf, Sakura-chan." Sasuke langsung melakukan shunshin dan muncul di belakang pengawas Sakura. Sasuke mencengkram kerah pengawas itu yang ternyata adalah mantan pacar Sakura.

"Uchiha!" kata (A/N : Kazuki merahasiakan namanya, dia Sasori, Gaara, atau Tsuzaya! Jadi kita sebut saja 'Reddy'!) Reddy.

Sasuke menyeringai. Reddy melihat ke mata sharingannya dan terpaku. Dia masuk dalam genjutsu tingkat tinggi. Tsukuyomi. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke melepasnya dan mencari Sakura pakai sharingan. Setelah ketemu, ia melakukan shunshin.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia sudah di kelas.

"Siapa yang tadi, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Si merah." DEG! Hati Sakura diliputi rasa khawatir.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau dia balas dendam?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Sakura. "Tidak akan. Dia sudah kena batunya." Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan tsukuyomi pada siapapun kecuali terdesak kan?" kata Sakura kesal.

"Ini terdesak. Kalau tidak kau tidak tenang." kata Sasuke santai.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Shizuya-san?"

"Dia sudah tertangkap dan ditahan. Si merah itu sebentar lagi tertangkap. Tenang saja ya." Mereka memulai pelajaran.

(Pulang sekolah)

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bertemu Kaa-san dulu." kata Sakura.

"Hn? Kau yakin?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aniki pulang bersama Dei-senpai." Mereka menuju rumah Sakura.

"Kaa-san!" panggil Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura mulai marah. Rin sudah keterlaluan. Sakura lupa membawa kunci cadangannya. "Sasuke-kun, bisa dobrak pintu ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya." BRAKK! BRAKK! BRAKK! Pintu terbuka.

Sakura yang diliputi kemarahan langsung membuka pintu kamar Rin. Sesuai dugaannya, ada Shei. "KAA-SAN! KAA-SAN BENAR-BENAR HANYA PEDULI PADA ORANG SIALAN INI! PASTI KAA-SAN BERSYUKUR KARENA AKU PERGI KAN? JADI KAA-SAN BISA BERDUAAN DENGAN ORANG SIALAN DAN BAJINGAN INI!" seru Sakura marah. Ketika Rin hendak menamparnya, Sakura sendiri yang menahan tangannya.

"Kaa-san tidak pernah mempedulikanku! Aku tidak akan kembali lagi kesini!" Sakura langsung pergi.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura tanpa menoleh. Sasuke langsung mengikuti Sakura.

"Rin~ Jangan pedulikan anak itu~ Kita bersenang-senang saja ya~?" kata Shei sambil memeluk Rin dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku, Shei! Sudah cukup sampai sini! Keluar dari rumahku! Kau yang hancurkan hubunganku dengan Sakura! Dan karena idemu lah Takano-kun tewas!" seru Rin.

"Rin~ Jangan seperti itu dong~ Bukankah selama ini kau menikmati sentuhanku~? Hm~?" rayu Shei.

"Lepaskan aku, Shei! Lepas– KYAAAAA!" Terlambat. Shei sudah meremas bagian sensitif Rin. Rin tidak bisa menolak, ia terbuai dan akhirnya melupakan masalahnya dengan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyetir. Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"Entahlah.. Kaa-san memang keterlaluan.. Aku tidak dianggapnya lagi.." lirih Sakura. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir danau.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura agar turun. Mereka duduk di tepi danau itu. Suasananya tenang. Tidak ada seorang pun disitu kecuali mereka berdua. Sepasang angsa putih berenang di danau.

Pluk..

Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura. "Rin Hanasaki tetap ibumu. Pasti ada alasannya kenapa ia tidak mengurusmu." kata Sasuke lembut. Sakura menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Ia menggenggam erat pakaian yang Sasuke pakai. Sasuke mengelus rambut pink Sakura.

"Tou-san.." bisik Sakura.

"_Don't try to live so wise. Don't cry 'cause you're so right. Don't dry with fakes or fears. 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Itu adalah lagu yang selalu Takano nyanyikan untuk Sakura. Akeboshi - Wind. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih menahan tangis.

"Jangan tahan tangisanmu." bisik Sasuke.

"Ukh.. Sasuke-kun.." Air mata Sakura mengalir, tapi ia menahan isakannya.

"_Besamme mucho_." ujar Sasuke.

"Na-nani?" seru Sakura kaget. Ia menghapus air matanya.

"Kubilang, _besamme mucho_." tegas Sasuke.

"NGGAK MAUUU! AKU MALUUU!" Sakura berlari kearah mobil, tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Selama ini aku duluan yang melakukannya. Aku ingin kamu yang melakukannya sekarang." bisik Sasuke tegas tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Apa perasaanmu padaku hanya bohongan?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Lakukanlah!" ucap Sasuke. Diam-diam, Sasuke menyalakan sebuah lagu dari handphone-nya.

_**Besamme, besamme mucho  
>Como si fuera esta noche<br>La ultima vez**_

_**Besamme, besamme mucho  
>Que tengo miedo perderte<br>Perderte despues**_

_**Besamme, besamme mucho  
>Como si fuera esta noche<br>La ultima vez**_

_**Besamme, besamme mucho  
>Que tengo miedo perderte<br>Perderte despues**_

_**Quiero tenerte muy cerca  
>Mirarme en tus ojos<br>Verte junmo a mi  
>Piensa que tal vez manana<br>Yo ya estare lejos  
>Muy lejos de ti<strong>_

_**Besamme, besamme mucho  
>Que tengo miedo perderte<br>Perderte despues**_

_**Besamme, besamme mucho  
>Que tengo miedo perderte<br>Perderte despues**_

_**(Besamme!)  
>Que tengo miedo perderte<br>Perderte despues**_

Di tengah lagu, Sakura melakukannya. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan. Domo arigatou gozaimasu." ujar Sasuke.

"Do-douitashimashite.." Kini, mereka berdua larut dalam euforia. Melupakan distopia yang menyerang mereka sebelumnya.

(Di rumah)

"Tadaima, Kaa-san."

"Tadaima, Ba-san."

Suasana sangat sepi. "Yakko!" panggil Sasuke. "Ya, tuan muda Sasuke?"

"Dimana Kaa-san?"

"Nyonya besar menyusul tuan besar ke Perancis, tuan muda Sasuke. Nanti tuan muda Itachi akan menyusul nyonya besar karena tuan muda Itachi harus membantu tuan besar mengurus perusahaan."

"Ck! Kaa-san pasti sengaja."

"Yakko, tolong panggilkan Yacchan ya!" pinta Sakura.

"Baik, nona Sakura." Yakko pergi.

"Sasuke-kun, sekarang kita ngapain? Mikoto Ba-san dan Itachi-nii pergi ke Perancis. Jadi kita ngapain?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm.. Mumpung lagi sepi, gimana kalau kita 'itu'?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"KYAAA! SASUKE-KUN MESUUUUUM!"

Sakura lari. Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Lho? Nona Sakura kemana?" Yakko datang.

"Cari dia ke taman belakang. Katakan, setelah puas datang ke kamar." kata Sasuke datar dan pergi ke kamar. Yakko dan 'Yacchan' menuju taman belakang.

"Sasuke-kun hentai! Baka! Urusai! Usuratonkachi!" Yakko menahan tawa mendengar umpatan Sakura.

"Nona Sakura, ini Yacchan." ujar Yakko.

"Ah? Oh? I-iya!" Sakura mengambil 'Yacchan'.

Yacchan adalah anak kucing milik Sakura. Seperti Sakura, rambutnya berwarna _soft pink_. Matanya hijau bening, emerald. Induk Yacchan tewas tertabrak mobil, dan Sakura menemukan Yacchan. Akhirnya Sakura merawat Yacchan. _Like master like pet_, itu peribahasa yang cocok untuk mereka. Unik, cantik, imut, manis.

"Yacchan, kucingku yang manis~"

"Miaw.. Miaw.."

Sakura mengelus kepala Yacchan. "_You are the cutest thing I ever had.._" Yacchan melompat dari kaki Sakura ke kepala Sakura.

"Miaw.. Miaw.." (_I'm lucky I'm yours, master!_)

"Oh iya, tadi tuan muda Sasuke mengatakan setelah bermain, anda diminta menuju kamar. Saya tinggal dulu, nona Sakura." pamit Yakko. Sakura mengangguk.

"Yacchan.. Sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu. Rasanya kehilangan orang tua. Kaa-san tidak mempedulikanku. Aku seperti tidak memiliki ibu." kata Sakura. Ia memang selalu menumpahkan perasaannya dengan bicara dengan Yacchan. Terkesan aneh, tapi melakukannya membuat Sakura lega. Apalagi, sebenarnya Yacchan mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Miaw.." (Jangan sedih, _master_!) Kedua emerald mereka saling menatap.

"Yacchan, walaupun Kaa-san tidak mempedulikanku, ada Sasuke-kun yang selalu memperhatikanku! Dia selalu ada untukku, dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya." Blush.. Wajah Sakura memerah ketika mengatakannya.

"Hm.. Bagaimana dengan Kuro, Yacchan? Itu lho, Kuro Uchiha, kucingnya Sasuke-kun!"

"Miaw! Miaaaw! (Kuro itu baik dan imut! Aku sukaaa!) Ekspresi Yacchan sangat senang, dan itu membuat Sakura tahu kalau Yacchan suka Kuro. "Benar-benar seorang Yacchan Haruno! Mencintai seorang Uchiha, sepertiku dan Kaa-san. Dulu, Kaa-san mencintai Obito Uchiha, lho! Bukan Obito yang seumur denganku."

"Miaaw.." (Benarkah?)

"Nah, Yacchan, kamu main sama Kuro saja ya! Aku harus menyusul Sasuke-kun." Sakura membawa Yacchan ke tempat Kuro. Seperti Yacchan, Kuro mirip pemiliknya. Rambutnya biru dongker dan matanya onyx.

"Kuro~ Main sama Yacchan ya~" ujar Sakura sambil meletakkan Yacchan disamping Kuro. Kuro juga mengerti bahasa manusia.

"Miaw.. Miaw.." (Ku-Kuro-kun.. Ha-halo..)

"Miaw." (Hn.)

Mirip Sakura dan Sasuke ya? "Ok, kutinggal dulu Yacchan, Kuro. Jaa!" Sakura menuju kamarnya dulu. Ia mandi dan berganti pakaian, lalu menyusun buku untuk pelajaran hari Senin. Itu baru hari Jumat, dan besok libur. Anak teladan!

Tok tok tok..

"Sasuke-kun?" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke-kun? Aku masuk ya?" Masih hening. Akhirnya Sakura masuk kamar yang hanya dikunci saat malam itu.

"Ternyata tidur. Ya sudahlah. Aku tidur siang juga." Sakura menuju kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping pangeran pujaan hatinya.

Sakura langsung tertidur, tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke masih bangun. "Sakura-chan, jika benar kau mencintaiku, jangan tinggalkan aku." bisik Sasuke. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Sakura.

**OWARI**

**BANZAIII! **Setelah 8.000 word, fic oneshot ini selesai! Kazu sempet bingung nih, ending-nya enakan kayak mana. Perlu diubah tidak itu ending? Yaah, mungkin ini membosankan dan klise ya. Tapi ini bener-bener untuk mengobati kekesalan dan kesedihan Kazu. Hm.. :')

Review?


End file.
